Jason x Michael
by Invaderdoom78
Summary: After seeing a girl that looks like his sister Michael begins thinking over how he's hurt his family, until Jason comes to cheer him up


Sighing unhappily Michael Myers sat in the hammock swing Jason Voorhees had stolen for him, sketching out some of the birds he could see sitting on one of the bird feeders hanging out by the lake. After spending about fifteen years of doing nothing but staring out of a window he had developed quite a fondness for the feathered creatures. Jason was off killing a new batch of teenagers that had trespassed on their land and he would have happily joined along, if not for the fact that one of the girls looked like his older sister, Judith. After seeing her Michael became filled with grief and decided to head back to their cabin trying to get his mind off of what he had done so long ago. It was true that he now had an extremely happy life living with Jason and a very good relationship with his young niece Jamie, and an understanding with Rachel, who had some how survived being stabbed, but it didn't change the fact that his curse forced him to kill his family and anybody that dared to stand in his way. Sighing once again Michael placed his sketch pad on the small table he had dragged next to him and curled up into a tight ball. He felt terrible that he had hurt his parents, his sisters, and worst of all Jamie. Getting out of the hammock he walked up to the railing surrounding the porch and leaned against it as an English bull dog, named Pamela, came snorting out of the cabin and up to Michael. Yes he had killed many dogs in the past but it was more that he was horrified of them more then anything, after almost being mauled by some of the guard dogs at Smiths Grove and on Halloween night, well, you know. Kneeling down Michael scratched her behind the ear as she plopped down next to him. Straitening back up he looked out on the lake thinking about everything that had happened over the years when he felt a pair of strong, muscular arms wrap around his waist. Smiling behind his mask Michael snuggled back into the warm embrace as he watched Jasons other dog Cujo, a Bullmastiff, walk into the lake presumedly to wash the blood on his paws and muzzle off.

"You alright?" Jason asked resting his head on top of Michaels

"Yeah" Michael lied not wanting to bother Jason with his problems

"Really, because you seemed upset when you left"

"It's nothing" Michael said as he felt his eyes watering up

"I don't believe you" Jason said turning Michael around, pulling off his mask

Not wanting Jason to see him crying Michael looked away and tried to go back inside the cabin, but Jason was having none of it. Even though Jason was wearing his hockey mask Michael could still tell that the taller killer was upset that he wouldn't tell him what was wrong. Brushing Michaels long brown bangs out of his face Jason gently wiped the tears from his eyes.

"Michael please tell me whats wrong" Jason said placing his hand on Michaels cheek

"It's just that" Michael sighed "it's just, one of the girls that were trespassing looked like my sister Judith and I..."

"And you started thinking about when you killed her and it upset you" Jason said pulling Michael into a comforting hug

"Yeah" Michael sniffed snuggling into Jasons muscular chest

"It wasn't your fault"

"I know"

"And Jamie doesn't hate you so you still have one family member that loves you"

"Yeah. What about you?" Michael asked looking up at Jason "do you love me?"

"Yes" Jason said pulling away from Michael "now wait here I have a surprise for you"

"What is it?" Michael asked trying to watch what Jason was doing

"Don't peak" Jason said blocking Michaels view

"Fine" Michael laughed turning back around

Michael sat back down in his hammock and went back to sketching the birds. As he was sketching Michael could hear something rattling behind him. Resisting the urge to turn around Michael kept doodling in his pad until he heard something metallic placed next to him.

"Ok you can look now" Jason said

Placing the pad in his lap Michael turned and saw a stand with two bird cages hanging from it. Inside the cages were a Sun Conure and in the other was an entirely yellow Cockatiel.

"Jason where did you?" Michael asked standing up

"One of teens had them in the cabin and I figured you'd like them"

"I do" Michael said hugging Jason "thank you"

Instead of returning the hug Jason picked Michael up and sat down in the hammock with Michael nestled in his lap. Sighing happily for the first time today Michael removed Jasons mask from his face and pulled him down for a tender kiss.

"You know you're not the only one who's killed his sister" Jason said in another attempt to make Michael feel better

"She was your half-sister" Michael said

"Who I needed to be reborn through"

"That's right you were shot a bunch of times by the military or something and possessed the coroner to escape" Michael said

"I was eventually reborn through her vagina" Jason said earning a both confused and slightly horrified look from Michael "I also shaved a tied up naked man" Michael face changed to a 'the fuck's wrong with you' face

"That's it let me go" Michael said trying to get out of the larger mans hold "I'm leavin'"

"Well I won't let you" Jason said refusing to let Michael go "you're stuck with me forever!"

"No!" Michael laughed struggled to get free

"Yes!" Jason laughed holding the other close "you'll never leave me!"

"Stop, stop" Michael said as they about fell out of the hammock "I don't wanna die"

"Alright" Jason said steadying them, but not letting him go "so do you have any idea what you want to name the birds?"

"Well the Conure is just as beautiful as Judith was so I think I'll name it after her, and the Cockatiel. I've heard they were sweet and intelligent like Laurie, so" Michael said looking at the caged birds

"Those sound like great names" Jason said nuzzling against Michaels neck "lets go inside"

"Alright" Michael said getting out of Jasons lap

Grabbing his sketch pad Michael patted his thigh as a way to tell Pamela to fallow them. Fallowing Michael, Jason grabbed the bird stand and they all went back inside, except for Cujo who preferred to be an outside guard dog. Once they were back inside Michael settled down on the couch as Jason set up the bird cages by the window, continuing to add on to his sketch. When the cage was set up Jason settled down next to Michael laying one arm across the other mans shoulders, the other across the back of the couch, and put his feet up on the coffee table. The two killers sat in silence while Michael finished up his sketch.

"How'd it turn out?" Jason asked when Michael put his pencil down

"See for yourself" Michael said handing the pad to Jason

Taking the pad Jason looked at paper and saw who he assumed was Judith and Laurie with the birds on their shoulders, Jamie standing next to her mother, and Jasons mother kneeling down to pet Pamela.

"You did a great job" Jason said placing the pad down pulling Michael into another hug

"Thank you" Michael said hugging back "Jason what're you doin'?" as Jason hugged him he was simultaneously pushing Michael back onto the couch "ack! I need an adult"

"I am an adult" Jason said nuzzling Michaels neck lovingly

"Well I need a different adult then" Michael laughed pulling Jason into a kiss once again

At first the kiss way soft and gentile but slowly became hotter and more passionate. Sliding his tung out Jason rubbed it against Michaels bottom lip silently asking for entrance. Opening his mouth Michael allowed Jason entrance, gently rubbing his tung against Jasons before letting him explore his mouth. Pulling away Jason moved from Michaels mouth and down to his neck. Moaning quietly Michael moved his head back so the other man had more room. Not moving from Michaels neck Jason lifted his hand and went to unzip the mechanics suit covering Michaels body when there was a knock at the door.

"Who could that be?" Michael asked pushing Jason away slightly so he could sit up

"I don't know but they're dead" Jason growled getting off of Michael grabbing his mask and machete

"It has to be somebody we know or else Cujo would've attacked them" Michael said standing up also grabbing his mask

Storming up to the door Jason ripped it open ready to kill whoever was standing on the other side of the door not expecting to see a soaking wet Rachel and Jamie Lloyd standing on the other side.

"Hi Jason" Rachel said standing there awkwardly as Jamie ran into the cabin to give her uncle a hug "we were just talking a walk around your lake and it started pouring, so we were hoping we could wait it out here"

Looking past the others both Jason and Michael realized that it was raining hard and it hadn't been before they came inside.

"Sure" Michael said moving Jason aside to let Rachel in "I'll get you some towels"

"I'll help you Uncle Michael" Jamie said taking off her shoes and wet jacket

Grabbing her uncles hand Jamie fallowed him up the steps, leaving Rachel and Jason in an uncomfortable silence.

"So, uh" Rachel said trying to break the silence "how did you get all of these things?" she knew that Jason wouldn't answer her, he never spoke when she was around "did you go into town and buy them or did you steal it from the people you killed, because that's probably what I'd do" Rachel wasn't sure but she could have sworn Jason gave the slightest nod to the last thing she had said and started thinking 'God Jamie please hurry up'

When she heard foot steps coming down the stairs Rachael sighed grateful that she wasn't alone with the silent man.

"Here you go Rachel" Jamie said handing her a towel

"Thanks" Rachael said taking it drying herself the best she could

"Uncle Michael can we play a game?" Jamie asked

"Of course, go pick one out" Michael said as Jamie ran over to the book shelf by the stairs

They watched as Jamie looked over the games Michael and Jason had, settling on Clue and Uno.

"You wanna go upstairs and finish what we started?" Jason whispered softly after they finished the game and Jamie went off to get ready for bed, since the rain still hadn't stopped

"We can't do that while Jamie's here" Michael whispered

"Sure we can" Jason said wrapping an arm around Michaels waist "you just have ta keep your voice down"


End file.
